


Green herbs and tea

by Daedaron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exploring, First time experiencing Magic, Gen, Growing up with Magic, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Magic, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedaron/pseuds/Daedaron
Summary: An ambitious young kid full of excitement experiences magic and the magical world.
Kudos: 2





	Green herbs and tea

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this to practise my writing as I'm not a native English speaker.  
> Make yourself comfortable. Grab a small snack, something to drink and have fun reading.

Ever since I discovered that I was born into a magical world, I wanted nothing more than to learn all there is. As a small child, my mother would always entertain me with little spells and charms. I would imitate her wand-movements with various sticks I found on the ground. It made my parents laugh every time. My father always said that I was born to be the perfect wizard with my lively enthusiasm. I was happy and fortunate to have such loving and caring parents.

The first time my magical abilities showed themselves was when I was playing in our backyard.  
A couple of our fluffy chickens were running around and enjoying the warm sun with me. The little chicks were picking at the seeds I arranged in front of them. I formed little shapes, plants and words and watched them disappear in their little beaks. Sometimes the hens would join too.

As a little kid, I was determined to make friends with every chicken we had. That resulted in me cuddling every single one every day. I brought many feathers with me into the house. Black, brown and white ones were always scattered around my room. Even my mother could not charm all of them away. I was her own little chick in some way.  
One time, during the daily chicken-cuddle routine, a stray feather developed its own will and decided to attack me. The villainous thing managed to tickle me just in the right way to make me sneeze a couple of times.  
With the first sneeze, one of the chicks turned from a soft yellow into a nice shade of lavender. I was confused but amused at the same time. Its mother on the other side seemed not so happy as I heard one hen make some noise after I began to laugh.

Then followed the second sneeze.

This time three hens changed from an earthy brown to a healthy leaf-green. They started running and jumping in circles as they were trying to figure out what happened to them.

More chickens started to panic.

Soon enough, the majority of them joined the already confused hens.

I, on the other side, was having the fun of my life. I managed to do some magic on my own and I didn't even know how I did it.

The commotion the chickens and I started was so loud that my mother heard it. She came running out of the house to see what was happening. The moment she saw me and a bunch of colourful chickens running around aimlessly in our backyard, she started to laugh too. It was always endearing to hear her calming laugh.  
She watched for a little time until she decided to save the chickens from their unfortunate situation. With a small flick of her wand, everything turned back to how it was before the feather-attack.  
After my father came back home, she let me tell him the story of how I achieved to do some magic. I, of course, made it sound much more amazing than it was.  
Later, my mother told me, she regretted not taking a picture of me and the chickens. It would have been a nice memory. But she made up for it with a nice cake we shared. While eating, they told me their stories of how their first attempt at magic went.

They told me about all kinds of magical things and creatures. Most exciting was Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they attended. A place where you learned all kinds of things about the wizarding world and magic was so fascinating to me that I didn't want to sleep that day. I wanted to hear more.  
My parents told me about the four different houses in Hogwarts. Each different from one another but none better than the other.

My mother was one of the smart Ravenclaws. She told me she would always lose herself in the many books of the big library and not come out until it was time to eat or when she had a class. One time she lost track of time and accidentally skipped a class of Herbology.

My father was a proud Hufflepuff. He explained to me the basics of Quidditch and boasted about how he and his friends won many games. He even confessed that he sneaked out a couple of times to practise late at night.  
I heard a lot of stories that day. They all made me excited to go to Hogwarts myself and have an adventure of my own. I would definitely write in the biggest journal and capture all the interesting moments and events.

A couple of years later on my eleventh birthday, I got my own copy of "Hogwarts, a History". No one could make me stop reading the book for the next hours and even days. It fascinated me so much that I reread many chapters. I was lucky that the book survived the frequent turning of pages.  
All kinds of ghosts everywhere, paintings at every corner speaking to you, staircases that had a mind of their own, unknown secrets lingering in every place of the castle, Hogwarts had it all. And I wanted to know even more, explore it on my own, see everything with my own eyes.  
A place so full of magic and mystery seemed almost out of reach.

Almost.

Not even a week after my eleventh birthday a letter arrived, brought by the most beautiful, brown owl I have ever seen.

The letter was addressed to me.

It was sealed with shiny red wax with a familiar symbol. With excitement, I opened it to find bright green ink on the parchment.  
My voice was full of emotion as I read the content of the letter out loud. It was an acceptance letter from Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I dreamed to attend the past few years.

I could not contain my excitement and let my emotions flow.

Many chickens were hugged and my parents, of course, too. My mother and father were happy to see the letter in my hands as a smile covered my whole face.  
Even though my birthday was just some days ago, my mother baked another cake for me. I never had that much sweets in such a short period of time, but I was not complaining.

The next days I wrote a big list with all the things I wanted to bring with me as I didn't want to forget anything later. There was still some time left until the 1st of September.

My 'Hogwarts, a History' as well as all books with tales about magical fairy tales and stories had to come with me.  
I made sure to not forget about my sketch and scribble journals, too. There were many empty and half-filled ones scattered in my room and every one of them was precious to me.  
And all of the other miscellaneous things I could and would not part with were written on my very long list.

The letter also said that I could bring a cat, an owl or a toad with me as a pet. We only have chickens and two owls I didn't want to separate. I was sure if I asked nicely, I could bring Maple with me. She was undeniably my favourite little hen because she is always the first one to greet me every morning.

A few weeks later my parents took me to Diagon Alley where we would buy all the necessary things for my first year.  
My father had to carry all the clothes and books as my mother had to keep me from wandering on my own. I couldn't control my urge to explore every time we walked past a new shop.

Our last stop was the wand shop 'Ollivanders'. It was filled to the brim with all kinds of wands. I have never seen so many tiny and dusty boxes anywhere else. Some had so must dust on them you could not recognise the original colour of the box.  
The owner of the shop, Mister Ollivander, seemed to be very delighted by my enthusiasm. He helped me find my very first wand out of his endless assortment.  
I was told by him that the wand chooses its wizard or witch, not the other way around. So I had to try a bunch of wands and see for myself if it would accept me.

I drew some circles in the air with a shiny short birch wand with a unicorn hair as its core. A little cloud sprouted from the tip and quickly transformed into a rainy one. Mister Ollivander was not amused by this and promptly gave me another wand to try out.

The next wand was made out of smooth chestnut wood and had a phoenix feather in it. I tried to wiggle something out of the very long wand but nothing seemed to happen. A bit defeated I went for the next one.

This one felt much better in my hand that the prior two wands. The sycamore wood and its dragon heartstring core emitted a nice subtle warm aura in my hand. I gave the wand a good swing and little mesmerising fireworks came out of its tip. It looked like I was having a small celebration.

Mister Ollivander seemed very content with my performance and handed me the green box of the wand so I could safely store it.  
With the happiest smile on my face, we left the wand shop and continued our day. The box was tucked in between my arms for the whole trip until we came back home.  
I displayed it on my bedside table so I would not forget the experience of getting my first wand.

Now I only had to wait for my first school day in September.  
As that day came closer, I got more and more excited to experience Hogwarts for myself.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I might write more but I don't know what this will evolve into.
> 
> I never specified who the kid actually is, but the boy is named Thyme. His name inspired the title of this little story.


End file.
